Mystix Club: Return to Alfea
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: "This isn't the end...it's just getting started."...The girls are back...just without Maria. Now they go on a mission. But this mission can cause their life's to get on the line. And who are these enemies from the last mission? A bit of romance. Sequel to 'Mystix Club.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey...the sequel is here. -.- As you authors/guest/OC owners remember...this isn't the end...it's just the beginning. Here's the link to the previous story: story/story_edit_ ?storyid=9138491. Enjoy...and...one more thing...*big ass sigh.* Shugo Chara! has a WHOLE shit loud of my attention. **

**Tecna: Meaning...? -.-**

**Me: I won't be typing/writing about Winx Club for a couple of months...**

**WC: WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T BE TYPING ABOUT US ANYMORE?!**

**Me: I said for a couple of months...:( **

**Ikuto: You heard her. Losers. *smirks* **

**Me: *glares* **

**Brandon: Enjoy. Now...YOU! WITH THE STUPID CAT EARS! YOU'RE SSSOOO ON! *starts a staring contest with Ikuto.***

**Stella and Amu: Hehe. *sheepish smile***

**Me: Anyway...THANK YOU CRYSTALLINE-ENCHANTIX FOR THE IDEA! XD *whole group stares—including SC!—while I glare making them go back to what they were doing.***

* * *

Chapter 1: Return to Alfea

_Gabriella's P.O.V: _

"Man! It's great to be back! Don't cha think Alex?" I asked my friend. Alex nodded. It's our second year here and everything feels the same. Well, not everything. We lost a group member. And besides...Lavanya told us that Frank said it was just the beginning.

"Hey Gabby! Alex!" We turned around to see Justin and Adam. My sweet, sweet Justin. I blushed when he smiled at me.

"Hey...um...Gabby...I was wondering...if...you'd wanna go out sometime?" he said but whispered those last few words. But I heard them. My heart started racing faster then any living thing in the magic dimension.

"S-sure..." I shuttered.

"I'm sorry what?" Justin asked.

"Sure..."

"What?"

"Sure."

"What?!"

"I SAID SURE!" I yelled. He nodded and blushed. Slightly blushed. I could hear Alex and Adam sniggering. Revenge! Yup! That's the word! I'm getting revenge for the sudden sniggering. I slowly used magic to make some soil lift off the ground and I threw it at their face. They dodged it. And. It. Went. Towards. Cinthia. And. Andrew. OH SHIT! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! IT WAS FOR THEM! NOT THE OTHER TWO!

"Whoa..." I heard Alex say. I looked up and saw at they dodged it and it went directly at...Lavanya and Frank! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT IS UP WITH PEOPLE AND DODGING! SHIT! Not them too! Oh...great...it's going towards Grieslda. WAIT—GRIESLDA! OH NO! NOW I'M DEAD! DEAD I TELL YA! DEAD!

_SPLAT! _

"WHO THREW THAT ATTACK!?" Grieslda yelled making my eardrums burst. We all stayed quiet and someone stepped out of the shadows.

"I did."

"He's a guy and he hasn't talked in a long time." Zoey informed. To be honest...his voice did sound a little hoarse and he had a hood covering his entire face.

"YOU YOUNG MAN! COME WITH ME TO HEADMISTRESS FARAGONDA'S OFFICE!" Grieslda yelled—once again—bursting my eardrums.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" the guy yelled earning gasps from everywhere. If Maria were here she would just snigger or something, but sadly...she isn't.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YELLING AT A TEACHER?!" Grieslda shouted stomping her way up to the guy. Thank goodness Alex put us magical headphones.

"I'm a guy who lost someone important! And why do I need to go to your stupid collages if I don't even go to those schools!" he yelled.

"Then what realm are you from?!" Grieslda demanded. I saw Sarah about to send deathly crystals at her but luckily...Jake stopped her.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you most be severely punished!"

"And what if I don't want to be punished?!"

"Then you will have to deal with—"

"Miss Grieslda leave the boy alone." we heard Faragonda order gently. Grieslda scooted but listened anyway. I went up to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"...Hey...thanks for taking the blame..." I thanked. He nodded and sighed.

"You're welcome. I hurt my friends and I'm doing things like...taking the blame. Even for strangers..." he said.

I felt as if those friends...were us...," Um...not to be nosey and everything but...what's your name stranger?" I asked.

I saw his mouth slightly open, "Oh! Uh...um...Mason! Yup! That's my name! Mason!" he answered but I somehow saw Zoey narrow her eyes.

The school bell all of a sudden rung. My friends and I groaned in annoyance and went our ways.

"Hm...something's up with that guy..." Zoey muttered while tapping her chin.

Twilight then nodded, "Yea...he seems in love. I sensed it but...that love of his doesn't exist. It's seems as he lost someone valuable to him." As she finished her sentence I felt a sudden strange feeling. It all makes sense now!

"I think I now who that guy really is girls!" I said. They stopped in their tracks and looked at me. I continued, "Think about it! He lost someone he loves! Samson came and asked to talk to Maria EIGHT months ago. Remember?" They nodded.

"Continue sweetie." Lorelei said sweetly. I nodded.

"...And he said he would be taking the blame if something went wrong. He also hesitated when I asked him his name." I finished. They all had that shine in their eyes. Probably because they were deep in thought. Lavanya then started running to Faragonada's office all of a sudden. I saw that the other girls had confused looks on their faces. We snapped out of out daze when Alex started running after her. She turned then motioned us to follow her.

"MISS. FARAGONDA!" we heard Lavanya yell. We reached the office just in time to see Lavanya start rambling about a truth spell.

"...I'm sorry Lavanya...but I can't help you.." Faragonda said, "but I can tell you a few things that might help..."

"LIKE WHAT?!" we all yelled. Another mission? Finally!

* * *

**Me: Short? I know. Sucks? Yes.**

**Bloom: *sigh*...so you're really going to smoke this and the new story the last about us huh?**

**Me: Maybe. But...these two stories will have long chapters...I hope.**

**Stella: Okay...**

**Utau: You guys...you're like saying this is forever. Wen clearly...it's not!**

**Me: I know right! Hope you likes this chapter and...the next chapter won't have these AN kind of chats. XD And again...sorry it's short. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys...long time no update...I probably will be taking forever to type this stories I'm using my free time to type em so yea. I'm starting to see more and more anime. Please forgive me. But I will never give up on winx club! I swear! Now...here's the chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mission

"Please do not yell." Faragonda said. The girls nodded and calmed down.

"So...what is it about this mission Ms. F?" Lorelei asked.

Ms. Faragonda sighed, "Girls...Lavanya...I didn't want to tell you this at first...but...there is a way to revive Maria." They all gasped. "Like what Ms. F?!" Gabriella asked.

"You have to go on a mission but you'll have the boys go with you. Now...you need to find a source of magic called the Heart of the Sky. It may sound weird due to the fact that Maria was a dream fairy. The Heart of the Sky is actually a powerful magic, so if you find it...say the name of the person you want to revive. But...there's a time limit. If you don't find it by the next two days...you will never be able to revive Maria again." Faragonda said. The girls gasped...again.

"What do you mean by the next two days?" Alex asked.

"What I mean is that, that magic...appears every 200 years." the headmistress answered. "Now girls...the place you'll have to go to is Erentis." Lavanya glared at the name. So did Zoey, but the rest seemed clueless.

"F-FINE! If it means having Maria back...we'll take that risk." Zoey said.

"What risk dear?" Faragonda asked.

"The fact that it was all Samson's fault that Maria died." Twilight answered. Faragonda nodded.

3 Hours Later:

"Hey girls..." Frank said smiling. Lavanya smiled back. Everything was fine until she saw the seat where Maria used to sit. She shook her head and sat right in front of it to prevent from looking at it.

Sarah slowly started stuffing chocolate chip cookings into her mouth. _They're so good...but without Maria...they taste like hell! _Sarah felt tears stinging her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Every person on board started thinking of their old friend but they thought positive. They were going to revive her. That's what kept them happy after all.

6 Hours Later:

"Are we finally there?" Cinthia asked as she covered her mouth with her hand. Her cheeks were pale and she had bags under her eyes. Twilight patted her back and shook her had slowly.

It's raining and...we've only got capes..no umbrellas so girls...choose your cape." Justin said winking at Gabriella. Gabriella blushed and stayed calm, but in her mind she was totally going crazy!

Each girl came out with a cape. They started walking but Zoey stopped on her tracks. She felt the presence of the guy who had taken the blame for Gabriella. "Whoever's hiding behind that tree come out!" she shouted. A guy slowly came out from behind the tree she had yelled at. Zoey knew it. And she knew very well that the man right in front of him was no other then Samson. His name really wasn't Mason. It was Samson. She walked forward. The guy thinking she was going to ask his name but instead pulling his cape off. "Just as I thought...Enrista." she spat. She pushed him onto the ground and he grunted.

_Sarah's P.O.V: _

SAMSON?! What is he doing here?! Whoa...whoa...whoa...wait...HE LOOKS SO DIFFERENT! Pale skin...okay so only his skin tone changed nothing else.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BASTARD?! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GO ROT IN HELL?! HUH PUNK?! HUH?!" Lavanya yelled as she kicked her legs trying to beat him up but she was being held by Frank. Samson didn't say anything. He just sat there with his head hanging low. His hair started sticking to his forehead and his clothes getting soaked.

"I'm sorry...kill me now if you want Lavanya. I will go rot in hell as you wish. I don't want to hurt anybody else because of me...just...kill me now..." Samson whispered. What? He wants us to kill him?! Okay...so yes I feel like killing him...but...no never mind he deserves to die. But...he's crying...so he means it. I let my sharp crystal disappear. I hadn't even known I had summoned it!

"No..." I said. They all looked at me. Lavanya knew what I was thinking, but she didnt seem to agree.

"Why?! This my time to get revenge for what he did to us! For what he did to Maria!" Lavanya yelled at me while tears streamed down her cheeks and I knew they were tears because her head was covered by a hood.

"You're calling that revenge? It isn't revenge if he wants you to kill him?! Once we revive Maria we'll make her choose!" I said.

"Sweetie...I agree with Sarah. At least give him a chance." Lorelei said. Lavanya nodded. We were glad Samson didn't hear the 'revive Maria' part.

"You're coming with us!" Adam yelled as he pulled Samson by the arm. We all understood why he was coming. He was born here in Enrista...so he might know where the Heart of the Sky might be. If only the winx were here. But they had to have their baby! We started walking towards a forest and I hugged Jake's arm. He was warm. I hate to admit it...but I think I love my best friend...

* * *

**What do you guys think? Stupid. Yes. I hope you guys like it. If you do...thanks. Sorry it was SOOO late. I lost a lot of ideas so...I tried to brainstorm. So I came up with this. Thanks for reading! Later peeps.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anim**

**P.S: I won't be able to update fats...maybe each 1-2 months. Sorry. Hehe. X)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: New chapter! I have a lot of time on my hands so...lots of reading and typing right now. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD Enjoy. Okay...so—BWAHH! *gets pushed onto the ground.***

**Lucy: Woops. Sorry Mizuki.**

**WC and SC!: Who are you? **

**Lucy: My name is Lucy. I'm from Fairy Tail and I'm a celestial wizard.**

**Juvia: Apparently we have Mizuki-chan's whole attention! Now Juvia has a chance to get with Gray-sama! XD**

**Sky: Should I be scared of this chick? **

**Natsu: Wrong move man...wrong move. *pats Sky's shoulder.***

**Sky: *gulps.***

**Ikuto and Brandon: MY EYES! How is it that you haven't blinked?!**

**Me:...Help.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Why...go through the Woods

"Where are we going?!" Alex whined. Samson covered his face with his arms.

"I'm sorry! It's just a long way! We're almost there though!" Samson said frightened. Alex eyes were wide open and her mouth was slightly open as well.

Lorelei smiled softly and walked up to him. "Don't worry Samson...she's not going to do anything to you."

"Okay...sorry...for betraying you guys. After what...happened to Maria...I had gone crazy. That day when Lavanya told me to leave when I tried talking to Maria...I wasn't looking on the road...and I almost got killed. Turns out I only lost half of my memory." Samson said.

Gabriella walked up to him and sighed...until,"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST YOUR MEMORY?! DO YOU EVEN NOW WHO WE ARE?! DO YOU EVEN NOW WHO MARIA IS?!"

"CALM DOWN GABBY!" Sarah shouted.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! HE CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER US!"

"CALM DOWN! NOW!"

"I SAID NO!"

"Can I say something..."

"JUST LET IT GO GABBY!"

"HOW CAN I?!"

"Hello? Samson is tr—"

"LORELEI I'M BUSY TRYING TO CALM GABRIELLA DOWN!"

"I WON'T CALM DOWN!"

"SHUT UP!" Lorelei yelled. The girls stood quietly as if they had come down from heaven. "Okay. Now please say what you had on mind Samson." Lorelei said sweetly. Sarah and Gabriella stood their dumbfounded.

"I don't know your personalities...and I don't know who is who...but...I do know your names. I just don't know who they belong to. It's Maria I don't remember how she looks. All I remember is her name! How do I remember?! HECK I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I REMEMBER HER NAME!" Samson yelled. He held his head as if trying to remember.

Kyle grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him roughly yet softly at the same time. "CALM DOWN! You're going to get your memory back! We promise! And a promise is a promise."

Samson looked around him. Every single of them nodded and smiled. Even Lavanya. "Thanks..."

"Now...which way?" Frank asked.

"Oh...we have to go through the woods." Samson stated. The girls shivered and some even turned white. Pale white.

Cinthia gulped, "Through the woods..."

"Yes the woods. Is there something wrong? We can take an—" Samson had gotten interrupted by Andrew before he had finished his sentence.

"Is going through the woods the fastest way?" he asked. Samson nodded, "But it will at least take 7 hours. If we don't stop and just continue walking...we'll the Heart of the Sky in 5 or 6."

"Lets go." Lavanya said bravely. She wasn't giving up. She needed the Heart of the Sky. She needed it for her friend.

_Twilight's P.O.V: _

I heard footsteps coming near us. A voice then spoke up and I wish I would've never heard it.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the group of pixies we had fought a couple months ago. And look...they have their little boy toys with them. Pathetic." Sirena said. She smiled evilly and narrowed her eyes, "Now...I would like to finish what we had started a long time ago. VENOMOUS SPEARS!"

"FRIGHT SIGHT!" Onyx shouted as she sent it towards Zoey. Zain quickly blocked it with his sword.

"Don't let your guard down Zoey. I can't risk losing you." Zain said. Zoey smiled. She nodded and stood back to back with Zain. "I can't risk losing you either. So...if you go down...I'll go down with you."

I smiled, but that smile soon faded away as Sirena and I were about go into battle. "TIME CORPSE!"

"POISON SHILED!" Sirena had block my attack. Looks like she has been learning new spells. This can't be good.

* * *

**Me: Sorry it's short. Do you guys like this chapter?**

**Erza: No need to ask Mizuki. I think it's fine.**

**Jellal and Gray: I'VE KNOWN HER WAAAYYY LONGER THEN YOU! NO! I HAVE! STOP COPYING ME!**

**Juvia: Erza-san is now Juvia's love rival! **

**Lucy: Finally...I'm free.**

**Yaya: Yaya thinks Juvia is scray! *hids behind Kairi.***

**Kairi: Hehe...**

**Ikuto: WHY DON'T YOU JUST BLINK!**

**Brandon: NO WAY! I'M NOT LOSING TO YOU!**

**WC/ SC!/ FT: MIZUKI! WHICH SHOW DO YOU LIKE BETTER?!**

**Me: Uh...BYE! *Runs away.***

**WC/ SC!/ FT: COMEBACK AND DON'T BE A SCARDY CAT.**

**Happy: You guys are mean...**


End file.
